Você fala demais
by Oraculo
Summary: Jacob sabia que Leah sempre tinha algo a dizer; entretanto, a prefería calada. // Blackwater.


**Autora**: MrsValensi

**Título original**: You talk way too much.

**Disclaimer**: a história original de Twilight, lamentavelmente, não é minha, pertence à senhora Meyer. Eu sou uma pobre louca que escreve por diversão, only that. O título da drabble surgiu da música do The Strokes, já que estava escutando-a quando escrevi isso. Esclarecidos esses pontos, podemos continuar.

**Você fala demais.**

- Você pode parar de dar voltas? Está me deixando enjoada. – pediu Leah, cansada.

O pequeno penhasco onde estavam parecia dar voltas junto com seu acompanhante, que não deixava de caminhar numa velocidade considerável, murmurando coisas entre dentes.

O dia nublado e as pequenas gotas de chuva não ajudavam em nada a melhorar seu humor.

- Pode fechar a boca? Você está me enlouquecendo. – retrucou Jacob, em um descuidado rugido.

Leah bufou.

- Qual é! A imbecil _escolheu_ o vampiro, não há nada que você possa fazer. – comentou desdenhosamente.

Quando Jake a fulminou com o olhar, seu rosto se iluminou momentaneamente, fazendo com que suas sobrancelhas levantassem.

- Oh, ou melhor, eu posso lhe pintar um belo par de presas!

Jake rosnou em sua direção.

- Oh, e eu poderia arrancar sua cabeça com elas! – atacou, imitando o tom de voz dela, sem cessar sua caminhada.

Leah o observou, com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não creio que estou entre suas prioridades. – comentou, com uma ironia ácida.

- Deixar de escutar sua irritante voz em minha cabeça é o que mais quero no mundo. – respondeu ele, lançando-lhe um sorriso completamente falso. – O dia que você se calar, o planeta será um lugar mais feliz.

Leah se levantou totalmente indignada. Entretanto, não estava chateada; realmente, aquele tipo de briga a distraia bastante. Depois de tudo, o que seria melhor do que desabafar com Jacob, quando ele também precisava disso?

- Vou te lembrar que fui eu que tive que sentir que estava apaixonada pela Bella. – a garota rosnou em resposta, aproximando-se dele. Felizmente, ele parou de caminhar. – Você não sabe o quão feliz eu me senti quando pensei que era lésbica!

Jacob riu entre dentes.

- Quem sabe você tem mais sorte com as mulheres. - respondeu com um sorriso torto. – A vampira loira parece quase tão idiota como você.

- Sim, vamos procurar por pessoas idiotas. Mas porque não busquemos mais perto? – comentou, olhando diretamente para ele. – Tenho o rei dos idiotas aqui! – exclamou apontando para ele.

- Você é tão engenhosa. – murmurou Jake, com um tom aborrecido e um sorriso sarcástico adornando seus lábios.

- E você tão sábio. – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom irônico.

Em algum momento da conversa, haviam acabado perigosamente perto um do outro; mas não estavam preocupados com isso. Realmente, seguiam se aproximando inconscientemente, como se um ímã os atraísse.

- Tem algum jeito de você fechar essa boca horrível? – perguntou Jake. – Não pode, simplesmente, morder a língua e pronto?

- Você nunca pensou em fecha a sua?

- Não, pois assim, quem rebateria suas ironias?

- Babaca.

Olharam-se, ambos de sobrancelhas erguidas, sem abandonar o sorriso irônico que gerava toda aquela situação. Jacob viu que ela queria falar novamente, mas estava cansado demais para continuar ouvindo-a.

Ela não era a Bella, isso era evidente, mas seus lábios aparentavam tentadores. O calor de seu corpo o chamava e sua própria boca lhe pedia aos gritos que a calasse por um bom tempo.

_E assim o fez._

Chocou seus lábios contra os dela, enquanto a segurava pela cintura. Leah pareceu consideravelmente surpresa no inicio, já que ficou estática; mas quando seu corpo voltou a responder, suas mãos voaram para o cabelo de Jacob, puxando-o.

Longe de machucá-lo, o garoto considerou como um incentivo, obrigando-a a aprofundar o beijo. Leah, que não esperava por isso, somente foi capaz de corresponder com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma ferocidade. Quando necessitaram de ar, suas bocas se deixaram mutuamente, separando-se somente uns escassos centímetros.

- Você é mesmo um _energúmeno_, sabia? – rosnou Leah, mas seu tom não destilava veneno. Soava brincalhão.

- E você sabe que fica bem melhor calada, certo?

- Não tenho porque…

Jacob voltou a beijá-la.

Depois de tudo, parecia ter encontrado um modo de fazer aquela enorme boca suja ficar fechada; e era a melhor forma que tinha encontrado em seus momentos de fúria.

Estava claro: se havia algo muito melhor que o sarcasmo de Leah, eram seus beijos.

Sem dúvida, ficava melhor quando não falava _tanto_.

**N/Tradutora:** Oies, euzinha outra vez. Querem que eu _quete o facho_ e pare de fazer traduções? Ou não? Me mande um comentário! Beijos.


End file.
